Disruptive behavior problems account for a significant number of referrals to mental health professionals among children. A large body of research has demonstrated the significant role of parenting factors in the development and persistence of disruptive behavior problems in children. Compared to the large body of literature focusing on the association between parenting and behavior problems among Caucasian families, this relationship is relatively understudied among minority families. Given the recently released census results indicating that the Latino population in the US has increased by 58% in the last decade, research examining risk factors associated with child behavior problems in this population is increasingly important. Thus, the primary aims of the proposed study are as follows: (1) To describe the parenting practices most commonly used among a community sample of Latino mothers; (2) To determine the degree of association between demographic factors, acculturation, parenting style and maternal use of specific parenting practices; and (3) To determine the ability of maternal parenting style and parenting practices to predict externalizing behavior among Latino children, while controlling for level of acculturation and sociodemographic variables.